warframefandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
This page is dedicated to all FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) to Warframe. General FAQ Q: What is Warframe all about? A: '''Warframe is primarily a third-person shooter game with a PvE (Players vs. Enemies) genre. However, the game has a heavy focus on the synchronization of players' arsenal to create a devastating combo. Read this page for more details. '''Q: Where can I download this game? A: '''It is available for free download at the official website after registering an account or signing in through PS4 and Xbox One. Alternatively, you may download the client through Steam. '''Q: Is Warframe a P2W (Pay to Win) game? A: '''Not at all -- All of the pay-exclusives items in the game are cosmetics and conveniences. All parts of Warframe, from the beginning to endgame are designed to be achievable for free. '''Q: What are the minimal system requirements to run Warframe? A: Below are the minimal requirements (PC) to run the game, click here for details. *'OS: '''Windows XP with Service Pack 3 or higher. *'CPU: Intel Core Duo E6400 or AMD Athlon 64 4000+ *'RAM: '''2 GB *'GPU: 'Nvidia Geforce 8600 or ATI Radeon HD 3600 *'DirectX: '9.0c *'Hard Drive: '''9 GB of hard drive space '''Q: I encountered a bug or a glitch in my game, where do I report it? A: Digital Extremes encourages bug report feedback and have an entire forum section on their website for submitting these kinds of issues. For PC bugs, refer to this forum and for PS4 bugs, refer to this forum. Simply select the most relevant section to post your bug so that the developers stay up-to-date on all Warframe bugs and issues. Q: I tried to update my game, but the update failed. What do I do? A: Often, the game launcher will attempt to re-download the required files again after a few moments. If this issue continues to happen, look here. If other users have submitted similar update failures and if not, post a new reply with your issue. These issues are often only temporary and may be repaired simply by retrying to download the update. Gameplay FAQ General Q: I killed Captain Vor, what should I do next? A: '''The choice is yours as there are a lot of contents and depth to explore in this game. You can either continue to explore through the solar system, craft more powerful weapon, gather mods or even rank up through the Tenno rank. '''Q: How can I start a quest? A: To start a quest, go to the codex section of your communication station (to the left of the ship cockpit), select Quest, select desired Quest and select "Start Quest". Q: How do I unlock other planets? A: You can unlock other planets by defeating the boss of each planets in an Assassination mission. Visit Nav Segment for a complete visual path of the solar system. Q: How do I trade? A: Starting at Mastery Rank 2, you can trade by using your Clan Dojo's Trading Post. Alternatively, you can get invited into another clan's dojo to commit trading. Q: Can I remove a Catalyst/Reactor from my gear? A: You cannot, once they've been installed into an equipment, they will stay installed permanently. Q: Can I install a Reactor/Catalyst on my Companions/Archwings? A: Yes you can! Installing a Reactor/Catalyst on a companion or Archwing will have the same benefits as installing them on warframes and weapons. Gameplay Q: Why am I not doing damage to some bosses? A: Some bosses requires particular method to damage. For example, General Sargas Ruk can only be damaged by shooting his exhaust chutes, which occasionally open after he does certain attacks. It is recommended to visit their respective pages for more details. Q: How do I mark a location? A: Pressing will mark any location your reticule points. You can also use this function to mark enemies, mods, target and kubrows. Pressing again on the mark will remove it. Warframe Q: What is a Warframe? A: A warframe is akin to "classes" in other games. Players can select between one of three warframes in the prologue, and can craft the rest using blueprints from the market. Each warframe has unique abilities and traits, going across the broad spectrum of character archetypes. Weapons Q: How or where do I get new weapons? A: '''There are several ways to obtain new weapons. First, you can buy tougher weapon with credits in the market. Second, if you want even tougher weapon, you can buy the weapon blueprints of your choice in the market or dojo research lab and craft it in the Foundry. Third, some weapons are hidden throughout the solar system, seek them out! '''Q: I saw this weapon used by someone, but I can't seem to find it in my codex and/or the market. What is it? A: '''Chances are, that weapon was only distributed during a limited period of time such as an Event, and in most cases those weapons will never be distributed again. Otherwise, it may be a weapon whose blueprint has been removed from the Market. Mods '''Q: What is the mod slot on the top in my warframe and why can't I put anything in it? A: That is an Aura slot, an Aura is a special kind of mods that grants passive bonuses to the entire team. You obtain Auras by through the rewards of alerts. Q: How do I repair my Damaged Mods? A: '''Damaged mods cannot be repaired by any means. It is recommended that you fuse your damaged mod to a repaired one as it provides more level slots and stats. Companions '''Q: Can I swap out my Sentinel's weapon for another Sentinel's weapon? A: Yes. Most Sentinel weapons can be used by other sentinels. The only exception is Deconstructor, which can only be used by Helios. Helios can freely use other Sentinel weapons however. Q: How do I get a Kubrow? A: In order to get your very own Kubrow, you must unlock the Howl of the Kubrow quest. To unlock it you must defeat the Jackal, who is located at Fossa, Venus. Q: How do I heal my Kubrow's Genetic Stability? A: You can heal their genetic instability by using DNA Stabilizers available from the Market for (six uses), which restores lost Genetic Stability by 40% per use. DNA Stabilizers can only be used once per day. Q: Can I have both a Kubrow and a Sentinel during a mission? A: No. Sentinels and Kubrows occupy the same companion slot, so you'll have to choose which one to bring along. Archwing Q: Where can I get my own Archwing? A: To get your own Archwing, you must complete The Archwing quest, which requires you to be at least Mastery Rank 2 to begin the quest. Otherwise you may purchase an Archwing straight from the Market. Technical Q: What is Ancient Retribution? A: '''Ancient Retribution is a placeholder mod which is used by DE for testing. It usually appears after a major content update is rolled out, and is usually fixed shortly after its appearance. In the event that you encounter this mod as an Defense or Interception reward ''DO NOT''''' claim it, as it may crash your game. '''Q: Why do I get (ERROR_INTERNET_ERROR) message even if my internet is fine? A: '''This is very likely to be a problem from the server-side, most users will have internet connection when this occurs such as unability to browse the forum or logging in. In case that previously mentioned possibilities aren't the case, you can try restarting your computer, internet, or router. If it still does not work, contact the support in the official site. Others '''Q: I've received an inbox message from Alad V, something about me being interested in the Zanuka Project. What does that mean? A: '''That message is a Death Mark sent occasionally when you've supported the Grineer in an Invasion mission. With this death mark activated, rarely in the mission you will be hunted by an Assassin-class Boss called the Zanuka Hunter (also known as Harvester). Defeating it will yield a component for the rare weapon Detron, but you will be captured if you've lost to it, abruptly leading to a Recovery mission. '''Q: I've received an inbox message from Councilor Vay Hek, something about my meddling not being tolerated. What does that mean? A: '''That message is a Death Mark sent occasionally when you've supported the Corpus in an Invasion mission. With this death mark activated, rarely in the mission you will be hunted by a group of Assassin-class enemies called The Grustrag Three. Defeating them will yield components for the rare weapon Brakk, but you'll be attached with Grustrag Bolt if you've lost to them, which promptly reduces all the damage you deal to Grineer by 50%. '''Q: I've received an inbox message from ???, saying "Your actions have consequences...". What was that all about? A: '''That message is a Death Mark sent by the Stalker rarely when you killed a Boss. The Stalker is an ominous, vengeful Assassin-class figure that infrequently appears during missions, armed with a powerful arsenal to hunt you down, but also yields a chance of dropping a rare blueprint of one of the weapons he wields. You should wait until you have an arsenal powerful enough to take him on as he is arguably the strongest of all three Assassin-class bosses. Slang & Terms If you are relatively new to the game, it is a good idea to check out the Glossary page to learn the popular slangs and terms used by players in-game! '''Q: What are potatoes? A: '''Potatoes are a nickname for Orokin Catalyst and Orokin Reactor, given by the developers due to their resemblance to actual potatoes. For more slangs and terms, see the Glossary. Category:Community